A Moonless Sky
by MourningGlorie
Summary: What could have happened in the past between Red Spy and Blu Spy? No Slash. R & R.


I do not own anything about Team Fortress 2 or Love Never Dies. I only own my OC. This just stuck in my head and I had to write it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pierre, the best spy the RED team ever had, was close to his goal. Steal the Blu teams intel, get out and earn a large reward. Seemed to be an average mission for the seasoned spy. The air was cool on the small areas that his mask did not cover. As his hand reached for the seemingly unguarded case, the lights went out and the sound of the locking behind him was heard.<p>

A smell of expensive perfume drifted to him. A thousand memories flooded his mind. Only one woman ever wore that perfume. Only one woman ever destroyed him. Left him alone and in the dark.

Stepping out of the shadows, Océane moved closer to Pierre. Pierre took in her attire. "So you joined the BLU?" He asked with an air of disdain. "Pay is good for the little work I do." she stated with indifference.

"I should have known that you'd be here, I should have known it all along. This whole arrangement bears your stamp, you're in each step of the plan. How dare you try and claim me now? How dare you come invade my life?" Pierre demanded in a cold voice.

"Oh, Pierre in that time that the world thought me dead. My Pierre, on that night just before you were hired. You came and found where I hid, don't you deny that you did that long ago night." Océane whispered. "It has been years, has it not?" She continued in the same soft voice that always seemed filled with music.

"Once there was a night, beneath a moonless sky. Too dark to see a thing,  
>too dark to even try. Océane, you refused to even turn on the light. Why now?" He asked her.<p>

"Pierre, I stole to your side to tell you I must go. I couldn't see your face,  
>because you even then refused to uncover it, but sensed you even so." Océane said stepping closer to Pierre and out of the shadows.<p>

"And I touched you. And I felt you. And I heard those ravishing refrains.  
>The music of your violin. The singing in your veins. And I held you. And I touched you. And embraced you. And I felt you. And with every breath and every sigh. I felt no longer scared. I felt no longer shy. At last our feelings bared beneath a moonless sky." Pierre said in a low, rushed voice.<p>

"And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul; I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole. Cloaked under the night with nothing to suppress, a woman and a man no more and yet no less." Pierre said heatedly as he backed the petite spy into the wall.

"Pierre, I had my reasons. You know that I'll never tell. Just look back on it as a fond memory." Océane said with a slight trimmer in her voice.

"I kissed you. And caressed you. And the world around us fell away, I said things in the dark, I could never say. I caught you, I took you, I caressed you. With a need to urgent to deny. And nothing mattered then except for you and I. Again and then again, beneath a moonless sky." Pierre whispered in her ear as his lips brushed her ear.

"When the love making was done, before the sun could rise, ashamed of what I was afraid to see your eyes. I stood while you slept and whispered a goodbye. And slipped into the dark beneath a moonless sky." Océane whispered. "I was assigned to a different company and it would not have worked Pierre."

"And I loved you, yes I would have married you Océane. I'd have followed any where you led. I woke to swear my love, and found you gone instead." Pierre hissed in her ear, pinning her harder to the wall.

"And I loved you. And I left you. Yes, I loved you Pierre! And I had to leave.  
>We both know why. And yet I won't regret from now until I die. The night I can't forget, beneath a moonless sky." Océane said finally letting her tears spill.<p>

"And now?" asked Océane. "How can you talk of now for us?" Stated Pierre. "There is no now." He said, as he reached down and grabbed the intel. Walking out the door, he looked back at Océane and pulled out his gun and shot her between the eyes and left her crumpled in the dark.


End file.
